The Next Daae
by pRiNcEsSnEsSa92
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! The story of Christine and Erik's daughter, 16 years after the Christine leaves Erik. Elizabeth, their 16 year old daughter, wants to sing and perform, as her mother once did. EC, I'm bad at summaries, please just read and review! Thanks!
1. Elizabeth

**Chapter 1: Elizabeth**

_My name is Elizabeth, I as raised by my father, Erik, in our home beneath the Opera Populaire in Paris. Last week was my sixteenth birthday. My mother did not attend my party. In fact, my father was my only guest, as I never leave my home beneath the opera house. I have not ever met my mother, and I have not seen her since my birth sixteen years ago. I know who she is, Christine Daae, well now her name is Lady Christine de Chagny. I do not know if she would recognize me, as she has not seen me, or pictures of me, since my birth. Now I shall leave my home at last. My father wants me to venture into the world, and see what is on the outside._

_What I am to do is very simple. At noon today I will audition for a part in the new "mystery" opera. I am to sing a song I know well, and hopefully, move into the opera house. My father will keep in touch with me through letters, but he prefers that I do not return home more than once a week. Now I must go, or I shall be late for my audition._

Elizabeth went up the back passageway into the opera house. Very cautiously, she made her way to the stage for her scheduled audition. Elizabeth grew very nervous as she listened to another girl's performance. Suddenly, she heard a whisper, her father's voice.

"Don't worry so much. I've taught you all that you need to know. You are one of the greatest singers to ever sing on this stage. Relax, you'll do fine."

Now it was her turn, Elizabeth slowly made her way to the center of the stage, and began to sing a song that had known since she was very young.

_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while,_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find,_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me…_

She finished the song, and looked at the five judges who were sitting in the otherwise empty audience, gaping up at her as if they had seen a ghost. Elizabeth waited patiently on the stage for them to regain their voices.

"That… was… FANTASTIC!" one of the judges shouted, breaking the silence, "You're in! I mean, I accept! I mean, you're hired!"

The other four immediately agreed. Elizabeth became the star of the newest opera of the Opera Populaire.

That night, she slept in her new room, the room that she had chosen herself. The room where a large decorative mirror served as a passage to her former home.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up, got dressed, and walked toward the stage. They would be told their characters, and the name of the "mystery" opera. Elizabeth was handed a script, and nearly fainted upon seeing the title.

TBC…


	2. The Phantom of the Opera

**_Okay, I know that this chapter and the last one were really short. But don't worry. I have already planned out the next chapter, and it is much longer than this one. So just check back soon! And please review! I'm not adding the third chapter until I get at least one review._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Phantom of the Opera, but I did create Elizabeth.**_

_**phantomoftheopera92**_

**Chapter 2: The Phantom of the Opera**

The Phantom of the Opera.

The large script letters were written across the page. Beneath these words, there was a name. This was the character Elizabeth was to play. Christine Daae.

At first, Elizabeth considered leaving the opera, but soon realized that this was her chance, she had to go through with the opera.

Rehearsal after rehearsal, Elizabeth sang and danced beautifully. One day, about a week before the opera was to be performed, the entire cast was informed that they were to be as well-mannered as possible that day, as the Viconte de Changy and his wife were coming to attend a portion of their rehearsal.

Adam, the young man who was playing the Phantom, walked over to Elizabeth during a short break. They were both aware that sometime during the next scene in their rehearsal, the Viconte de Changy and his wife would walk in. Christine, her own mother, would obliviously walk into the opera house to see her daughter standing upon a bridge, reenacting one of the most passionate moments that she herself had shared with Elizabeth's father, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera.

"From the top of the bridge please." The maestro shouted to the cast.

They immediately got into their positions and began from the middle of the song. Elizabeth was becoming more and more nervous with each passing moment.

As Adam spun her around, and pulled her close to his chest, her heart was beating furiously against the inside of her own chest.

The side doors burst open, and Christine walked in, arm in arm with Raoul. She was beautiful. Her long dark hair fell nicely around her small shoulders. She wore an elegant white dress that covered her feet.

But there was something missing, an empty look in her eyes, masked by a perfect smile. Elizabeth soon realized that she and her mother had a very strong resemblance. She hoped that no one would notice.

They finished the scene, and the maestro told Elizabeth, Adam, and a young man named Oliver to step forward.

"Monsieur le Viconte. I would like to present to you our Christine, our Phantom, and our Raoul." The maestro said proudly, "Elizabeth, Adam, and Oliver."

Upon having heard Elizabeth's name, Christine turned to look at her. Her eyes widened, and she became very pale. A small smile formed on Elizabeth's face. Almost a smirk, but still a smile. Christine recognized this smiled immediately. There was only one other person she had ever known with an identical smile. Erik. And with that she knew, she knew that she had seen her daughter. At last.

TBC…


	3. They Meet Again

_**YAY! I got a review! Thank you beneathmyskin for my very first review. Just as I promised, this chapter is longer than the others. I hope for more reviews! Have fun reading!**_

_**phantomoftheopera92**_

**Chapter 3: They Meet Again**

At first, Christine was filled with happiness, knowing that her daughter had grown into a lovely young woman, and that if she was singing in the performance, surely Erik was nearby. Somewhere. Then Christine felt Raoul's hand on her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. In an instant her heart filled with dread. She turned to Raoul hoping he had not made the connection between Elizabeth and herself.

"Well done, now if you don't mind, I would like to speak with… Elizabeth, was it?" Christine asked. Elizabeth stepped forward, and the two of them then walked over to a corner of the stage, "Are you… I mean… have you… what I am trying to say here is…" Christine stammered.

"I know. And yes, I am." Elizabeth replied softly.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Christine asked, referring to the dorms in the opera house.

"No, Father and I have been living beneath the opera house… in our home."

"You… you've been living with Erik?"

"Yes, I always have. This is my first time to leave home. I am staying in your old room. The one with the mirror."

"How is he? Do you see him often?" Christine asked eagerly.

"Well, he's fine. We've learned to depend on each other for what we need. I cannot go down very often, but I do return once a week."

"Can I see him?"

"You still love him… don't you?" Elizabeth asked, smiling as she spoke.

"More than anything. But I'm not sure that I would… or could admit it to him."

"I understand. I'm going to see him tonight. I must ask him first, but if he agrees, I shall take you to him."

"Thank you!"

Elizabeth wrote a note to her father asking if she could bring a guest whom she trusted would not tell anyone of their secrets. Erik agreed, but warned her that if the person were to tell anyone, they would have to face the consequences.

That night, Elizabeth led Christine down the familiar path to the home of the Phantom of the Opera.

"Father! I'm home!" Elizabeth shouted upon their arrival.

Erik stepped out of his bedroom. He was wearing black trousers, and a white shirt. Christine let out a quick gasp. After sixteen long years, he still looked the same. The man she loved. Erik looked up, and their eyes met.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he said very calmly.

"Erik, I… I had to see you again." Christine said very quietly.

"Why? Because you have met your daughter, and would like to see the home I raised her in? Or do you at last feel guilt for the torture you put me through when you left with Raoul, sixteen years ago?" he all but shouted this, and Elizabeth quietly made her way to her room. She had never seen her father as angry as he was now, and was aware that anything could happen.

"Erik… I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to see you. To… to see how you were." Christine said, tears filling up her eyes.

"For weeks, months, after you left, I kept telling myself you would be back. That you card enough about me, about Elizabeth… enough that you would come back. At least to visit or just to see Elizabeth. The young woman she has become."

"I thought… I thought you would have left. I didn't think that you were still here."

"Damn it, Christine! You could've tried! You could have come to see! You knew the way. You _chose_ not to come here! You could have… but you didn't."

"I'm sorry! Alright? I'm sorry!" they were both shouting now, "I was afraid! I thought that if I came back and you weren't here… I was afraid that it would bring back memories. That it would remind me of what we could have been. What I left behind. What I have thought of every day since I left. I didn't know if I would be able to leave again."

"But you're here now."

"I didn't plan to come here. It's just that, when I saw Elizabeth she reminded me of you. And I just couldn't help myself. It only took me a moment to realize who she was, and I knew that I had to come see you."

"Does Raoul know where you are?"

"No. I told him I was going to take a walk, and get some fresh air."

"What did you plan to say to me when you came here tonight? Did you really think that I would welcome you? That we would just be able to pick up where we left off?"

"No. Well, I just hoped that if we saw each other again…"

"That all would be forgiven? Sixteen years of wondering whether or not you cared about me, about our daughter!"

Behind the door to her room, Elizabeth wept. She could not bear to listen to their shouting any longer. Suddenly, she wondered if bringing Christine was the best idea. She had hoped that if they were reunited then, maybe they would remember the better times they had. She wondered if her father would be angry with her as well. As she sat there, crying, the shouting continued.

"Since you left, my life has been a living Hell! The only joy I have left is Elizabeth. You should be ashamed to call her your daughter! You never helped her up when she fell down, you didn't spend years teaching her to read, write, sing, and dance. You were nothing but an old picture on her nightstand for sixteen years! And now you come here, after all you've put us through, and expect me to forgive you?" Erik shouted at Christine.

"I… I didn't think…"

"You're right. You didn't think! At least not about us. Just go. Her life is hard enough as it is. You don't need to be making things worse for her."

And with that, she left. Crying and alone, she left. She knew he was right, that she should have come back.

TBC…


	4. The Rehersal

**_I am updating again! Oh, no more updates for at least eight days, I'm going on vacation. Well, I should go. I have to go pack! R&R please!_**

_**phantomoftheopera92**_

**Chapter 4: The Rehearsal**

Christine sat alone on the edge of the stage, staring out into the empty rows of chairs. In her mind she saw nothing but Erik's gleaming white mask. She could still hear his words over and over again. _You were nothing but an old picture on her nightstand for sixteen years!_

She felt awful, but what could she do? Surely, she must do something.

Christine stood, and walked towards the room where she and Raoul were staying until _The Phantom of the Opera_ was finally performed.

For now, she would rest. In the morning there was to be a full dress rehearsal, which she was going to attend.

The next morning Christine woke from a restless sleep. All night she had dreamt only of her beloved Erik. Christine quickly got dressed and made her way to the stage.

She greeted everyone politely before sitting down next to Raoul in the otherwise empty audience.

Elizabeth stepped onto the stage to sing _Think of Me_. Dark lines had formed under her eyes, as if she had not slept at all the night before. Then she sang. Her voice clear and beautiful, Christine could only stare. Elizabeth's voice exceeded even her own.

Elizabeth was so similar to Christine in her voice, her appearance, and the way she looked as if she were at peace when she was on the stage.

Little did Christine know, Elizabeth had many thoughts racing through her mind at that very moment.

After Christine had left the night before, Elizabeth had gone to comfort her father. He had admitted to Elizabeth that he still loved Christine, but could not forgive her for what she had done to them.

That afternoon, Christine went to talk to Elizabeth.

"Could you hear us last night?" Christine asked her young daughter.

"Yes." She replied so quietly, that Christine almost did not hear her.

"I am sorry for not being there for you all these years, but I just couldn't… I couldn't face your father, after I left…" Christine said softly, close to tears. She was hoping that at least Elizabeth would believe her, even if Erik didn't.

"I know." Elizabeth did her best to hide her anger. She was upset with Christine for bringing her father to tears. Erik, the strongest person she knew, was brought to tears by this, this, girl. This girl who he loved, who had broken his heart sixteen years ago, and had come back… to break his heart again.

She felt horrible. Elizabeth knew that it was really her fault, all that had happened. She was the one who had brought Christine, she was the one who had reunited them, and she was the one who had been the root of their argument. She knew that it was not solely her fault, and she was still angry with Christine, but deep down, Elizabeth felt that much of this was because of her.

"Are you going to say more than two words to me?" Christine tried to talk to Elizabeth, although it was clear she didn't want to talk.

"No." Elizabeth feared that if she were to say any more, then she would surely burst into tears.

"Alright, I understand. You need to be alone. I feel that way sometimes. You really don't know how alike we are, you and I. I know that you are probably angry with me, and you have every right to, but I want you to know that I really am sorry."

Elizabeth nodded quickly and looked down, and with that Christine walked away.

TBC…


	5. Morals

_Hi! I'm back! Well, okay I've been back for a while, but I haven't had much time to type up Chapter 5, but now I did. So read and enjoy! I'm in desktop publishing right now, so I only have about 5 or so minutes before my next class. I better hurry. Bye!_

Chapter 5: Morals

That night, Elizabeth received a note from Erik for her to come down and see him. Although she normally did not go home more than once a week, she always obeyed her father's wishes.

Slowly and cautiously, Elizabeth made her way down the steps to the underground, which led to her home.

Before she had even arrived she knew exactly what her father was doing. Loud, powerful notes came from the beautiful organ, and echoed off the smooth stone walls.

Elizabeth arrived, and walked over to him. She gently placed her hand on her father's shoulder causing him to stop abruptly and look at her.

"I need to talk to you. I'm not upset with you about what happened yesterday. It was not your fault, and… you didn't know." He said, removing his mask as he spoke. Erik never used his mask around Elizabeth as she had always lived with him, and was used to seeing her father without his mask. "I know you much too well to think that you weren't sitting behind your door listening."

She smiled, and he looked at her and could not help but smile as well.

"Now, I know that it may seem as though your mother and I are enemies, but that's not true. We are just having an… argument."

"A sixteen year long argument?" Elizabeth made a small smile, and laughed quietly.

Erik laughed as well before responding, "Alright, so I can hold a grudge."

"One quality I hope _I_ didn't inherit."

They sat together on the bench laughing, at least for a while.

After Erik chased Elizabeth playfully around their home several times, they collapsed on the couch in the living room. Laughing and gasping for breath, they sat there for several minutes before returning to the original subject they had been discussing earlier.

"Father, do you think that mo-…" before she finished Elizabeth saw a hurt look form on her father's face, similar to that of an abandoned puppy left out in the rain, "Do you think that _Christine_ lives in the same type of home as we do?"

"No. I do not. I would think that she lives in a large house with Raoul. With a large bedroom, and an armoire filled with only the finest of gowns. I am sure that Raoul has provided all that he could for her. Which must be many nice things, Raoul is a very rich man. I suppose they love each other."

"Well, I guess that is somewhat true." Elizabeth whispered remembering her conversation with Christine in which she had confessed her love for Erik. She forgot all about her father's acute sense of hearing.

"What did you say?" he said suddenly.

"Oh… nothing."

"Do not lie to me, what do you know?" Erik demanded.

Elizabeth could not bring herself to lie to her father.

"She still loves you, she told me so herself." Elizabeth spoke softly, hardly believing it herself.

Suddenly, a loud crash thundered above them. It sounded as if someone had fallen down or slammed the door in Elizabeth's room.

"You must go. I have work to do."

"Father, you wouldn't hurt Christine or Raoul, would you?"

"No. Remember what I told you. I never kill good people, only bad. Besides, since you came into my life I have become far too moral for that."

As she was leaving, Elizabeth heard her father mutter a single phrase under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Damn these morals."

TBC…


	6. Another Argument

**_Okay, so I haven't updated in like… FOREVER, but I'm back and I've written a lot! I write in a spiral and then transfer it onto the computer. Don't ask why, I just do. Anyways, R&R PLEASE! Thank you to my newest reviewer, and I shall be updating again soon! And this time soon will be within the next 24 hours._**

**Chapter 6: Another Argument**

Erik ran upstairs about twenty minutes after Elizabeth left. He had instructed Elizabeth to go out the back exit which led to the stage, and then to go out to dinner, and she was not to return to her room for a while.

Very quickly, Erik stepped through the mirror which led into Elizabeth's room. There, sitting on a small chair in front of the vanity, was a woman.

"Madame Giry." Erik greeted the woman politely.

"Good evening Erik, I'm glad you could see me tonight."

"Why did you need to speak to me?"

"Erik, I went to a rehearsal so that I could see Elizabeth. After all these years…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Madame Giry called out, to avoid exposing Erik.

"Christine… Elizabeth, we need to talk. I know that you have good reasons for being upset with me, but I just want to talk to you. I want you to know that I do care about you, and… your father."

From his place next to Madame Giry, Erik gasped. He walked over to the door and opened it, but only enough so that she could see his face, the white mask gleaming in the candlelight.

"Then why did you leave us?"

Tears filled Christine's dark eyes. "What could I do? If I were to stay with you, I would've betrayed Raoul."

Now they were both in the room, Christine crying and Erik trying desperately to hide his pain. Madame Giry sat still in the far corner of the room, hidden in the shadows.

"So you would rather hurt me, than Raoul?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean. You don't understand! He would've killed you! He went mad with jealousy. If he had learned the truth about Elizabeth he would have killed her too! I was afraid! Afraid you would get hurt, that she would get hurt!"

At this the door opened, and Elizabeth walked in. "Um… bad time?"

"No, we are finished here. Come Madame, we shall speak downstairs, in privacy."

Christine was surprised to see Madame Giry stand up from a small chair in the corner of the room. She had not seen her before this moment.

Then Christine left as well. Quickly walking past Elizabeth, and out the door.

Left confused again, Elizabeth sighed, and changed into her nightclothes. She would worry about it tomorrow.

TBC…


	7. She Will Sing

_**Okay, so I didn't hold out my promise, but I'm updating again, and that's what's important… right? Well, I've got the next few chapters ready, and I'll try to update more often from now on… have fun! PLEASE R&R!**_

**Chapter 7: She Will Sing**

Back in Erik's lair, or house, he and Madame Giry talked calmly as they drank their tea.

Madame Giry spoke first, "Erik, I don't think that Elizabeth should perform in the Opera tomorrow. She looks so much like her mother, and reminds me of you. The way she talks, how polite she is, and that smile. She has your smile, and whether you like it or not, she has her mother's voice. She sings as well, if not better than, Christine. And even you cannot be stubborn enough to disagree with me."

Erik smiled, knowing she was right. "But this is her dream. I cannot take that away from her. For what is life if you cannot live your dreams?"

"I know, and I do understand that you want her to be happy, but what about Raoul? What if he finds out? What if she gets hurt?"

"If something is to happen, I shall avenge her death again, and again."

"Erik…"

"No, you are trying to help, and for this I am eternally grateful, but she will sing. It is not right, to the people of Paris, to keep her voice… her talent, to ourselves. Besides, if we were to tell her not to perform, she would obey, but it would upset her. I cannot bear to see her suffer because of me."

"But Erik, if you allow her to perform, she may suffer a more terrible fate."

"There is no penalty worse than having your dreams taken from you."

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Erik stood. "You should go. Those fools who run my theater will be looking for you. Besides, I have a letter to send."

Madame Giry stood quickly, and nodded. With that she left.

Erik pulled out his famous parchment, which he had not used in sixteen years, and began to write.

_Dear Andre and Firmin,_

_Just a brief letter. My salary has not been paid, in about sixteen years. I will be expecting 3,840,000 francs within the next month. I am very aware that since you stopped paying me you acquired a great fortune. You have more than enough money to pay me. If my orders are not obeyed a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I also remind you to leave box five empty for my use. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant._

_O.G._

The letter was sent.

"O.G.! Opera Ghost! I thought we got rid of him _years_ ago!" Andre shouted.

"I thought he was dead." Firmin said, somewhat calmly.

"Well, what do we do? We cannot afford another… mishap! Remember last time?"

"Of course I remember last time! We are just now getting rid of the bad reputation _he_ left us with! Well, there is only one thing we can do. Pay him."

They both sighed, and agreed to send Madame Giry with the money. They could only hope that nothing would go wrong.

TBC…


	8. Forgiven

**Chapter 8: Forgiven**

"I quit! I cannot work like this! Where is she? Missing _again_?" Oliver shouted, "I am supposed to be rehearsing my love scene right now! I was hired to play Raoul in _The Phantom of the Opera_, not to stand around waiting for_ Elizabeth_ to show up for a rehearsal!"

"Sorry, I'm here, I just had to… well, I had to take care of something." Elizabeth walked in.

"Well, we'll discuss this later. For now, can we get back to our rehearsal?" the maestro shouted up to Elizabeth and Oliver.

Elizabeth nodded, and they began the roof scene. The side door opened slowly, and Christine walked in. Arm in arm with Raoul. Elizabeth fought the urge to give him a nasty look, as it would be very obvious. They quietly made their way to two seats in the audience and watched the entire scene of the rehearsal. After they finished, Christine asked if she could have a word with Elizabeth. Elizabeth resisted, but she knew she had no choice. She sighed and walked off the stage, over to where Christine and Raoul were sitting.

The rehersal continued with Notes and Prima Donna, two songs that Christine, or Elizabeth, was not involved in.

"Did you… did you hear us last night?" Christine asked once they were both sitting down.

"No, well… yes… well, I'm not really sure. I heard from the part about…" Elizabeth chose her words carefully as she knew Raoul could hear them, "the part about jealousy."

"Oh…"

"Look, I understand that you're trying to help. Or you think you owe us something… But either way, we're fine. Okay? We don't need you help. Then she stood up quickly, and left.

Christine sighed. Now Elizabeth was mad at her too. Her own daughter.

"What was that all about?" Raoul said suddenly. Christine jumped slightly, having forgotten that Raoul was sitting next to her.

She sighed.

"It's… it's just… oh, it's nothing." She sighed again, and decided she would try talking to Elizabeth later, in private.

"More emotion! You are in love! You both look like this is some kind of cruel and unusual punishment!" the maestro shouted up to Elizabeth and Oliver, who were practicing the roof scene, _again_.

"Sorry." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

The maestro to face the almost empty audience, "Christine, Monsieur le Vicomte, would you mind coming up here and showing some _true_ emotion?"

Christine made an attempt to refuse, or at least answer, but Raoul was too quick, "We do not mind at all! Come along Christine." She inhaled deeply, but stood.

They walked onto the stage, stood in the marked places, and began to sing.

Raoul's loud, and somewhat off-key voice filled the auditorium.

_Christine I love you._

Christine's face showed happiness and love, but she felt awful. If she wasn't such a good actress this would have been evident. She didn't love Raoul, she loved Erik. Which was probably why she and Raoul had no children, and still slept in separate bedrooms.

_Order your fine horses_

_Be with them at the door._

Elizabeth knew. She knew Christine did not want to be singing with Raoul. It was apparent in her voice. It was then that she knew the truth. Christine really did care about Erik. She did honestly care what happened to them. She had to so something, she couldn't bear to watch Christine suffer anymore.

With a sharp, high pitched scream, Elizabeth sank to the floor in a, very well faked, faint.

Christine gasped, quickly pulled away from Raoul, and dashed to Elizabeth's side, "Are you all right? Somebody call a doctor! What happened? Elizabeth, wake up!"

Elizabeth smiled, opened one eye, and winked at her mother before returning to her original position. Christine realized what she had done, and was about to stand when Meg Giry cane running over with a rather large bucket of water and dumped it on Elizabeth's face, which was conveniently resting on Christine's lap.

Elizabeth sat up abruptly gasping for breath.

"Well, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. I'll walk Elizabeth to her room." Christine said, holding back laughter, once Elizabeth had calmed down.

Christine and Elizabeth walked arm in arm down the hall, giggling furiously.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" Christine joked.

"Did you _see_ the look on Raoul's face when you pulled away from him at about six hundred miles per hour!" Elizabeth said, laughing hysterically.

"You nearly gave me heart attack!"

"Well, I had to do _something_."

"And for that, I am grateful, but don't you _ever_ do that again!"

They laughed some more as they walked and eventually reached Elizabeth's room. They went inside, and sat down.

All of a sudden, Christine felt two strong arms wrap around her small waist. At first she thought it must be Raoul, and this is why she did not scream. Then she remembered Raoul was still in the auditorium. She turned around slowly, and found herself face-to-face with the Phantom of the Opera.

"Erik!" Christine cried upon realizing who he was.

He pulled her into a kiss and spoke softly in his usually hypnotic tone, "Now, you are forgiven."

"Well, as lovely as this is for me, I'm just going to change and go get some fresh air… or something." Elizabeth interrupted.

She left Erik and Christine to kiss and catch up. Erik was shocked to learn that Christine and Raoul did not even share a bedroom. They chatted quietly, Christine sitting on Erik's lap, and telling him of everything that had happened during the past sixteen years. Excluding a few… small details… there were _some_ things she didn't think even Erik should know.

Then, with a loud bang, the door burst open!

"I hate to break up the reunion, but Christine needs to be getting somewhere."

Christine gasped.

TBC…


	9. Falling In Love

_**Well, I'm sick, so I'm going to update some more! Especially since I left the last chapter at a MAJOR cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers, they're so funny! Well, thank you to all my reviewers! Keep R&Ring… **_

**Chapter 9: Falling in Love**

Slowly, a figure emerged from the shadows. Meg Giry walked forward laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it!" she said, still laughing.

"MEG! I cannot believe you! You have just given me my second near-heart attack today!" Christine said happily with a sigh of relief, "How did you know we were in here anyways?"

"Well, I ran into Elizabeth in the hallway. She told me what was going on. Oh, but you really should be getting back, _Raoul_ is looking for you."

"Stupid bastard…" Christine muttered under her breath.

Erik laughed and smiled at her.

They kissed goodbye, and Christine left with Meg.

Erik continued to laugh quietly to himself before returning to his home. Once he had arrived, he walked towards his beautiful organ. Just before he was about to begin, he heard a noise. Like the muffled rustling of papers.

It was coming from Elizabeth's room.

He heard a few more noises, and then, all at once, a beautiful, yet powerful violin song erupted from within the room.

Erik was shocked. It took him only a moment to realize that it was Elizabeth playing that violin. The loud music came out of the room as though it was completely effortless.

The song ended, and Erik opened his eyes. He walked to the door and pushed it open.

"Since when do you play?" he asked, smiling.

Elizabeth jumped, "Father! You frightened me! You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

He laughed, "Is that my old violin? Who taught you to play?"

"Oh, yes. Although, I don't know why you have it. I've had it since I was six, and you've never noticed. Oh, and I taught myself to play."

"Well, I am very surprised. You play very well. The violin was a gift, but I don't know how to play."

"So, did you and Christine have fun?" Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact we did." Christine said coming up behind Erik.

"Christine!" Erik jumped about a foot in the air.

"Told you it was annoying." Elizabeth said, referring to her father surprising her only moments ago.

"Hi! I told Raoul I was going to sleepover in Meg's room." Christine said joyfully.

"Well, you two go out there and do whatever you want. I'm going to stay in here and practice." Elizabeth said as she stood and closed the door.

"Now then," Erik said turning to Christine, "where were we?"

"Right about… here!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

For a while they just stood there, kissing. Then they slowly made their way to Erik's bedroom.

Erik swept Christine off her feet, and opened the door. He gently put her down on a large bed, which was even more comfortable than it looked.

Slowly, Erik closed the door and sat down beside her. She reached up to the side of his mask, and he allowed her to remove it.

Erik gently began to remove Christine's dress, and she began to remove his shirt.

That night, Erik and Christine fell in love all over again.

TBC…


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed**

Christine threw up in her bathroom. Just as she had begun to do each morning for the past few days. The sick feeling seemed familiar, but for some reason, Christine could not seem to figure out why.

She was certain enough that she had never had a sickness in which she felt ill enough to vomit every day. Still, she was sure that something about this _was_, indeed familiar.

Suddenly, she understood. She remembered. She knew what was happening to her.

"Damn it…" she whispered to herself, "not again."

That night Christine and Raoul attended the performance of _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Raoul seemed a bit overexcited when Elizabeth (Christine) left Adam (Erik) for Oliver (Raoul). Christine wasn't the least but surprised by Raoul's immature reaction.

The cast received a standing ovation. After the show, Christine went to see Elizabeth.

"Christine!" Elizabeth exclaimed before running over to give her mother a hug.

"Hi Elizabeth, I… I need to talk to you about… well, about something."

Raoul came in then, "Well, I see you two have gotten close. That's good! Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to find Oliver and congratulate him on his _fabulous_ performance."

As soon as he left the two girls began to laugh, "He is so strange!" Christine laughed.

"Well, you married him." Elizabeth said, while continuing to giggle.

"Sad, isn't it."

"He's just so… so"

"Strange, annoying, idiotic, full of himself, stupid, arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, dense, brainless?"

"Yes, exactly."

They broke into another fit of laughter. Then, abruptly, Christine shut her eyes and began feeling very dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked as Christine sank to the floor.

"Just… just a short, dizzy spell. I'm fine. It's very normal. Don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles. Besides, all of this happened last time too."

"Last time? What do you mean _Last time?_" Elizabeth said frantically.

"Well… I… Elizabeth, I'm…"

"You're sick, you're hurt, _what_?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT!" Elizabeth shouted after a moment, "I trusted you! I mean, I didn't at first, but then I just… I thought that… Well, I guess what Father said was right. Never show weakness, and don't trust anyone. You betrayed us once, I should've known you'd do it again."

"What are _you_ talking about? I've don't _nothing_ to betray you! Actually, I've done just the opposite. Although, I'm not sure how I'm going to explain any of this to Raoul."

"What? You think that telling us you care about us, and then telling my father you love him, and then running off with Raoul and… and…"

"Wait a minute. You think…" at this, Christine began to laugh, "No, no, no. It's not _Raoul's _child, it's _Erik's_! You remember the other day, when you were practicing… after we left you… we, well, you know the rest…" she smiled.

Christine leaned over and enveloped Elizabeth in a hug. "You don't have to worry about me ever betraying you again. I'm just trying to find a way to tell Raoul that I'm leaving him." She told her daughter.


	11. Secrets Revealed Part II

**_Hi! Okay, you're all probably mad at me for not updating for so long, sorry! I had finals and stuff… so I didn't have a lot of time to update. Anyways, I've also been busy because I got Phantom of the Opera, 2-disk, special edition, DVD! I've seen it like a million times now! It's the best movie ever! Well, here is chapter 11… R&R PLEASE!_**

**Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed Part II**

Christine and Elizabeth were just finishing hugging as Raoul walked in.

"Would you like for me to escort you back to your room, darling?" he asked Christine.

"Why not?" Christine sighed and stood waving goodbye to Elizabeth as she left.

After Christine left, Elizabeth remembered that her father had asked her to request that Christine come down to see him. In all the excitement she had completely forgotten.

Elizabeth walked down the long empty corridors stealthily, in case someone came. She was not supposed to be out of her room at this time of night. Elizabeth turned a corner, and saw Christine and Raoul standing near Christine's room. Raoul was holding Christine by the wrist.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Come to my room, and we'll sleep together, like normal married couples." He responded.

"Never." She said angrily, "You know very well that the only reason I married you was to save _his_ life!"

He slapped her across the face, and pushed her to the ground.

"One day. One day you will accept that he is dead. Dead. He's never coming back."

Elizabeth ran to Christine's side as soon as Raoul left.

"Are you all right?" she said, attempting to keep tears from streaking down her face.

"I'm fine." She responded angrily, "He's done this before, drunken bastard…"

"I'll kill him! That… that…"

"Elizabeth! I do not want to hear you speaking that way. You will not be killing anyone. Raoul is just…. Upset. He's just upset that I don't want to…"

"Sleep with him? Yes, I heard everything."

Christine sighed and looked at her daughter. She had already been through so much in her short life, and now she had to deal with this too. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"Oh, Father wanted to know if he could see you tonight."

"Yes! I mean… alright, I'll go get ready."

Elizabeth walked back to her room, but on the way she stopped.

"I bet she's cheating on me. That whore. I wouldn't be surprised. She's always running off." Raoul's voice was heard by none other than Elizabeth, he took a long drink from the bottle of vodka he held in his hand.

Elizabeth peered around the corner and realized that he was talking to himself. His bloodshot eyes gleamed in the candlelight. She turned and ran all the way to her room.

Once there, she closed the door, and cried herself to sleep. She was having a very, very, long day.

A few hours later, Elizabeth woke up. It was three o'clock in the morning. She decided to go tell her father what she had seen and heard.

Slowly, she made her way home. When she arrived, she found her father sitting very quietly on the couch. Christine was lying there as well, his strong arms wrapped around her small shoulders.

"Father, I need to tell you something." Elizabeth whispered realizing that her mother was asleep.

"Shhhhh. I know, she told me."

"No, well… that too, but there is something else. I… I heard Raoul… he was, he was going to do something. I don't know what, but something."

"What?" Erik shouted, just a little too loudly.

Christine's eyes fluttered open, "What? What's going on?"

"Christine, go to your room and get some clothes. And, any other things you may need for the next few days. I want you to stay with us. Erik said, suddenly sounding very calm.

"_Us_? Wait! Father, I'm still staying up in my room." Elizabeth said.

"Not anymore, if _he_ is planning something, I do not want to take any chances. In order to give you some time to make up some excuses, I'll allow both of you to spend one last night up in your rooms. That way tonight and tomorrow morning you should have ample time to invent some sort of story about why you won't be in your rooms during the night and Christine you won't be in your room during the day either. Elizabeth, I want you to avoid being alone at all costs. Understand?" Erik instructed.

"Wait, Raoul? What's going on? I'm confused." Christine said.

Erik and Elizabeth explained what had happened. Christine quickly made her way to her room and packed. She took only what she needed, Elizabeth did the same. The girls had decided to go ahead and bring down their things so they wouldn't need to do so in the morning.

They both returned, but Elizabeth had to leave soon after. She wanted to audition for a part in the next opera which would involve the playing of her violin. Of course, Erik protested, saying that she would be an easy target on the stage. At first, he persisted, but eventually he allowed her to leave.

Elizabeth came back celebrating her new role. She had gotten the part. Erik handed her a rather large box. He told her it was a gift. She opened it to find a brand new violin, shining with fresh polish.

"It's… it's beautiful, but how?" Elizabeth stammered.

"Don't ask just play." Erik responded.

Elizabeth smiled and began to play one of her lovely melodies on her new violin.

TBC…


	12. The Truth Will Set You Free

**_Well, I know I haven't updated in a while, not counting chapter 11, but because it's summer I'll try to update more! Okay, this was so not my fault, but for about a week, fanfiction wasn't working on my computer, so I'm updating now. Here is chapter 12, PLEASE R&R! Thank you!_**

**Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed**

Raoul slammed the door to his room. He grabbed another bottle of vodka. Several empty bottles were already scattered around the room. He threw the half empty bottle to the floor; it hit the ground with a loud crash.

Raoul walked across the room and sat down in front of his desk.

"That little whore. She's cheating on me! And now, she must pay the consequences."

He grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write out his plot. He decided, she _must_ love someone else. "Well, if she does not love me, then she can love no other." He spoke deviously, and decided what he was going to do.

"I'll kill that little slut, and live peacefully. No one refuses the Vicomte de Chagny! She'll pay for what she has done."

That night, Raoul crept into Christine's room as she slept silently across the room. For at least an hour, Raoul just stood there, staring at her motionless body.

Then he remembered why he was there. He walked cautiously to where Christine slept, a dagger clutched tightly in his left hand.

Raoul jumped slightly as he felt someone gently tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Monsieur le Vicomte, but I cannot allow you to harm Miss Daae." Erik spoke very calmly.

"You!" Raoul shouted, dropping the dagger to Christine's bed with a muffled thud.

Christine woke up, and slowly opened her eyes to find her husband, yelling at her boyfriend. Not the best thing to wake up to in the morning.

"You _monster_! You're the one she's been seeing! _You_! The one I risked _my_ life to save her from! Then it's _your_ fault! You've brainwashed her! _Forced_ her to love you!" Raoul shouted at Erik, his back to Christine.

"No, I believe that is what _you_ did. Um… love me or I'll kill him? Weren't those your exact words? Really doesn't sound too friendly to me."

"You vile, despicable, son of a bitch!" Raoul spat back. With that he pulled his arm back behind his head, balled his hand into a fist, and punched Erik on the right side of his face. Sending the now broken mask flying towards the ground.

Christine let out a quiet gasp, and realizing her mistake, she stopped herself, but she was not quick enough.

Raoul spun around quickly to face her. Thinking quickly, Christine grabbed the dagger, and plunged it into his chest.

Erik rose slowly from his place on the floor. "Wha-what the hell? Christine! Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but the Vicomte on the other hand…" she replied, her voice shaking.

Erik glanced down, and noticed Raoul, lying on the floor, gasping for breath. It was obvious that he was slowly bleeding to death. It would only be another few hours before he died.

"Mother! Are you in here?" Elizabeth shouted happily. "Oh my _GOD!_ What the hell!" she stopped suddenly upon seeing Raoul de Chagny on the floor, writhing in pain.

"What… what do you mean… mother?" Raoul demanded, with a rattling voice as he continued to gasp for breath.

Elizabeth ran to her father and realized he wasn't wearing his mask, she glimpsed down to see the once glorious mask broken in half, lying on the floor.

"Father! You didn't!" she stammered.

"Father! You mean… you… had a child! You… knew about your child… this whole ti-time… and you… you… you never… told me?" Raoul attempted to shout at Christine.

"I didn't want you t hurt her! You drank… no, you _drink_ too much and you have a temper. You know you would have a hurt her or even killed her!" she shouted back furiously.

Across the room the door opened slowly with a quiet creaking sound, Madame Giry walked in.

Realizing what was going on, she walked over to Raoul and helped him up. "Come, Monsieur. I will take you to the hospital."

"Madame Giry! What are you doing?" Christine said, her voice trembling with both shock and fear.

"Calm down Christine! I'm not betraying you! I do not want you to become a murderer. That is all. Don't worry, he won't be telling anyone of tonight's events. You can be sure of that."

"Oh, um… okay… I suppose…" she said quietly.

Madame Giry took Raoul by the arm and left the room, all but dragging Raoul along behind her.

TBC…


	13. The Hospital

_**Hey! I've been really busy this summer, but I finally got around to updating. This is one of my longer chapters, so please R&R. I'll try to update soon, but I don't know if I'll be able to, I have a lot of stuff I need to do… a lot of BORING stuff, but I still gotta do it… oh well, hope you like this chapter! **_

**Chapter 13: The Hospital**

The carriage bounced up and down along the bumpy cobblestone road.

Raoul cried out in pain from his place in the carriage. Madame Giry ignored him and continued to stare out the window, lost in her own thoughts.

"Monsieur de Chagny, will you _please_ stop that infernal whining?" Madame Giry turned and shouted at the whimpering man.

"You wouldn't be saying that if someone had stabbed _you_ in the chest!" he said, his voice rattling as he gasped for breath.

"You should be grateful. I didn't _need_ to save your sorry ass back there." She replied very calmly, "Christine would've watched you die, and you know and I both know it!"

"Why you little…" Raoul mumbled somewhat surprised at how direct she was.

"Choose your words carefully, Vicomte, we wouldn't want you to have to die before you were to reach the hospital."

Raoul let out a strangled gasp.

"Remember this, Vicomte, if you ever hurt Christine, Meg, Erik, Elizabeth, or their second child, I will have your head. Do not doubt that for a moment." Madame Giry said, staring at Raoul directly in the eye.

The carriage stopped, and Madame Giry stepped out and waited impatiently as Raoul all but fell out, still clutching his chest.

Madame Giry led him into the hospital, and waited until Raoul was finished with the doctor.

Later, he came back out, shirtless, with a long line of stitches near the center of his chest.

"Come Monsieur, we should be getting back." Madame Giry was not in a good mood, and Raoul was apparently _not_ having a good day.

Swiftly, Madame Giry turned to face Raoul. "Monsieur de Chagny, I want you to understand that if anyone, and I mean _anyone_ finds out about the events that occurred tonight, I will not hesitate to kill you. And you can be sure it will be a very slow and painful death."

Raoul just stared at Madame Giry for a moment. She was getting old, but the fierce look in her eyes could have brought even the strongest men to their knees.

"Do you understand?" she demanded in a harsh, dark tone.

Raoul opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Only a quiet strangled noise. He feared her, more than anyone, Raoul, the great Vicomte de Chagny, feared Madame Giry, the old ballet mistress. It showed just how weak he had become.

He nodded.

Most of the remainder of the carriage ride was silent. Madame Giry was gazing out the window, and Raoul was thinking about what Madame Giry had said earlier.

"_Remember this, Vicomte, if you ever hurt Christine, Meg, Erik, Elizabeth, or their second child, I will have your head."_

"_Wait! Second child?" Raoul thought to himself._

"Madame Giry, earlier, what did you mean when you said Christine and Erik's _second_ child?" he asked timidly, not wanting to anger the woman again.

"Christine is pregnant. The other night, she… she did not go to stay with Meg overnight." Madame Giry replied, not even turning her head from the window.

"Oh, I see…" Raoul's voice trailed off.

The carriage bounced up and hit the ground hard after running into a rather large stone. Raoul shouted out in pain, and started whimpering softly.

After a few minutes, Madame Giry turned to Raoul and shouted, "Monsieur de Chagny, will you _desist_?"

"Sorry." He muttered in a very insincere voice.

"Oh, and Vicomte, you _will_ be signing the divorce papers when we return. Christine will be moving in with Erik."

Raoul and Madame Giry returned to the opera house. It was late, about three or four in the morning. They walked down the hall to Christine's room.

Madame Giry led Raoul down the dark hallway leading towards Erik's home.

A few minutes later, they arrived. Elizabeth was in her room, asleep, and Erik was playing piano. Christine stood behind Erik, singing as he played.

_Angel I hear you,_

_Speak, I listen_

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me,_

_Angel my soul was weak,_

_Forgive me,_

_Enter at last,_

_Master…_

She stopped abruptly, "Erik, I'll be right back." she said, not noticing Raoul and Madame Giry walking into the room.

"Evening… uh… morning sickness?" Erik asked, glancing down at his watch.

"Actually no, that'll be around seven… I just _really_ want some chocolate." Christine said giggling.

"Mmmm… chocolate sounds really good right now. I'll go with you." Erik stood from the piano bench and picked up Christine. She giggled happily and kissed him on the cheek.

Erik turned around, still holding Christine, and saw Raoul. Erik's smile faded and Christine's giggling ceased. Erik gently lowered Christine to the floor.

"Raoul, I assume you're here to sign the divorce papers." She said gravely.

"I'll be right back." Erik said before kissing Christine on the cheek and quickly leaving the room.

Madame Giry pulled some papers out of a folder she was holding, and handed them to Christine. The three of them walked over to a small table in the corner with four chairs around it. They sat down, and Christine and Raoul began to sign a series of papers, finalizing their divorce.

All of a sudden Erik walked back into the room carrying a tray with an assortment of chocolates.

"Chocolate!" Christine exclaimed. Erik merely smiled and sat down at the table. Christine quickly grabbed a piece of chocolate and shoved it in her mouth. She glanced over and noticed Raoul staring at her, obviously amazed at how fast she could _inhale_ chocolate.

"What?" she said after swallowing, "Pregnant women need chocolate!" she paused for a moment. Christine did not know that Madame Giry had already explained everything about Erik and her to Raoul, and as much as she despised him, Christine didn't want Raoul to find out this way. "Oh, damn." She muttered.

"It's all right, Christine. I already explained. I hope you don't mind." Madame Giry said quickly.

"Oh, okay. It's fine, I'm just not very good at explaining things." She said with a giggle.

TBC…


	14. An Accomplice

_**Hey! Okay, I know, I know, it's been months since I've updated. Sorry! I've just had a lot of things to do but I've finished writing the story, and I'll be putting up about a chapter per day so here's chapter 14 and I'll try to type up another one tonight if I can! Thanks for being so patient!**_

**Chapter 14: An Accomplice**

"Erik, I wanted to ask you something." Madame Giry said once Raoul had left and Christine had gone back to sleep. "What did you need the 3,840,000 francs for? _(see chapter seven) _I know you have more than enough money to live quite comfortably here."

"I am having a house built for Christine, the baby, and myself. That way we won't always be running and hiding from everyone, and Elizabeth can visit whenever she pleases."

"That's a wonderful idea! Have you told Christine?"

"No, not yet, I'm going to wait and surprise her once it's complete."

They talked quietly for a few minutes, before hearing Christine wake from her sleep.

"Morning, what time is it?" Christine asked drowsily.

"About eight, Elizabeth should be getting up soon."

They sat quietly and ate their breakfasts; eat silently thinking about something different.

Christine, lost in her own thoughts did not even seem to notice when Elizabeth waltzed out of her room. _It's just not logical, how could Raoul almost get away with murder? I know he had a plan, and although he is a great fop, he must have had some help… It just seems strange…_

Christine revealed to Erik, Elizabeth, and Madame Giry what she had been contemplating. She told them she had been thinking about it for a while, and was worried about finding out the truth.

"You know what, you're right. He must have had some help; the blasted idiot probably couldn't find his way out of a closet if the door was shut." Erik said.

"Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this! I'll be back soon." Christine said as she rose. She stormed out of the room before anyone had any chance to protest.

Tonight was to be the final performance of _The Phantom of the Opera_, and the cast was having a final dress rehearsal. Christine walked into the audience which was at the time was just Raoul, a lone being in a sea of empty seats.

Christine walked over to Raoul in a very determined manner. "Who helped you?" she asked in an unwavering tone.

"I beg your pardon? What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I'll ask again, _who helped you_?" she said

"Christine, I acted alone." Raoul replied.

"Oh don't even start with me you stupid jackass. Someone helped you, and I want to know who it was. _Now!_"

Raoul realized Christine would get him to tell her one way or another, so he told her, one simple word, "Adam."

TBC…


	15. Adam's Story

_**I managed to update again today! So um, just read and enjoy, and lots of reviews please! Thank you!**_

**Chapter 15: Adam's Story**

"Adam Christopher Johnson! You're in _so_ much trouble!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran towards Adam.

"What?" Adam only had time to utter a single word before Elizabeth punched him, right between the eyes. Adam reeled backwards and hit a nearby wall before crumpling to the ground.

"You should think twice before you help people try to hurt my mother." She said leaning over a bit and lowering her voice so she would not be heard by anyone but Adam. With that, Elizabeth stormed off, the entire casts' eyes on her.

_What the hell is she talking about? I don't even _know_ her mother… unless… Christine Daae is Elizabeth's _mother Adam wondered.

Soon after, Christine learned of Elizabeth's exploit from the ever restless gossiping chorus girls, and needless to say, she was _not_ pleased.

That night, after the final performance, Adam grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her backstage.

"Look, I know you are furious with me, and you have every right to be, but I had my reasons for what I did." He told her.

"You little _son of a bitch_, there is _no_ reason for premeditated murder… well attempted premeditated murder in this case."

"Wait, what the hell? What are _you_ talking about? I didn't _kill_ anyone! I helped Raoul plan to _kidnap_ your mother, not kill her! Unless… unless he lied to me! I didn't think anyone would get her!"

"Like hell! You knew, you probably knew all along, you've probably been helping him from the start! Well, you know what? I hate you, and for everything you've done, I'm going to laugh when you're rotting in hell!"

"He threatened their lives, Elizabeth!" Adam shouted as Elizabeth turned to leave, "My parents! The only family I have. He would've killed them. I didn't know what to do; he told me no one would get hurt. He said he would just be kidnapping her for a few days to try to find out whether or not she'd been having an affair." Adam cried his eyes full of tears.

Elizabeth looked at the poor boy that now knelt in front of her; in his watery eyes she saw true sorrow, fear, and regret. She knew that he was telling the truth, his eyes said it all.

"I… I didn't know. Adam, I just… so many things have happened lately. I just don't know who to trust anymore. I'm… I'm sorry I hit you, and blew up at you."

Adam turned away, a clear sign to Elizabeth that she should go. Slowly, she turned and left. Elizabeth felt horrible about what she'd done. Never in her wildest dreams would Elizabeth have imagined Raoul forcing Adam to help him through threats to his parents. It wasn't just unfair, it was _cruel_ and unfair. Threatening a person's family, leaving their fate in your hands, it just wasn't right.

At the same time, Elizabeth still knew that she had reason to be angry with him, for trying to help kidnap her mother. But now, after she knew what had really happened, it didn't seem like he had much of an option.

As Elizabeth walked down the long corridor leading to her room, she ended up crossing paths with Raoul.

"Um… good evening..." Raoul said nervously. He hadn't really spoken with Elizabeth since the… _incident_, but there were several people around, so he figured he must say something.

"Bite me, you stupid bastard." Elizabeth managed to say just loudly enough for several of the chorus girls to hear. Then she left Raoul, standing in a crowd of whispering chorus girls.

TBC…


	16. An Apology

**Chapter 16: An Apology**

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to a loud pounding on her bedroom door. "What?" she said, looking at her clock to see that it was eight in the morning.

"Elizabeth,_ what _did you do?" Erik's voice broke the calm morning silence.

She jumped from her bed, raced to the door, and threw it open, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, your mother went upstairs to go get some breakfast and talk with some people, only to be met by Madame Giry who told her to tell _you_ to watch your language. And Christine saw Adam who seems to have gotten a black eye… anything you want to tell me about that?"

"Well, I just… I… Look, I'm sorry! I was just so upset… and I just…"

"I was upset too! But _I_ was able to control myself! You mother was upset and _she_ was able to control herself! I know you're sorry, but sometimes, that's just not enough. Now I want you to go upstairs and publicly apologize to Adam and Raoul. I don't like him any more than you, but you made quite a scene yesterday, and we have a reputation to uphold. Now, I know it's hard for you, but—."

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, I said no. I will _not_ apologize to him! He deserved much worse"

"Elizabeth, I cannot honestly say that I disagree with you, but—"

"No, you don't understand… it's more than just what he tried to do… I just don't think I can bring myself to apologize… I just can't."

"What are you talking about? What more could that basta—I mean Raoul possibly do?"

"Dad, what is the worst thing you can do to a person?"

"What? This is really not the time to be—"

"Just answer the question."

"Well, I believe that the worst thing you can do is threaten to kill their loved ones."

"I know he tried to hill your mother, but she's fine, and you need to be able to control your anger."

"Not me, Adam. That's why Adam helped him… he was afraid of loosing his family."

At that Erik's face grew very grave, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I'll be right back… and Elizabeth, you won't need to make that apology to Raoul."

Elizabeth nodded quickly and watched her father leave. He went into his room and put on his black cape, which Elizabeth hadn't seen him wear in years. He walked to the small boat in long strides, his cape billowing behind him. He was not about to let Raoul get away with this.

TBC…


	17. Afterword

_**Ok, this is it! The end of The Next Daae… I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, I'll be starting a new story soon, and I'd be happy to take some criticism from my readers! Thank you all!**_

**Afterword**

Raoul fled to Finland and started about his old ways once more. He was drinking, stealing, and of course sleeping with any girl who would sleep with him. About a hear after that news of him reached France, headlines all read VICOMTE DE CHAGNY DRINKS HIS WAY TO PRISON. As it turned out, Raoul had been arrested for stealing money to buy alcohol. Erik breathed a sigh of relief; they were finally free of him. For good.


End file.
